1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrical circuit overcurrent protection.
2. Introduction to the Invention
Positive temperature coefficient (PTC) circuit protection devices are well known. The device is placed in series with a load, and under normal operating conditions is in a low temperature, low resistance state. However, if the current through the PTC device increases excessively, and/or the ambient temperature around the PTC device increases excessively, and/or the normal operating current is maintained for more than the normal operating time, then the PTC device will be xe2x80x9ctripped,xe2x80x9d i.e. converted to a high temperature, high resistance state such that the current is reduced substantially. Generally, the PTC device will remain in the tripped state, even if the current and/or temperature return to their normal levels, until the PTC device has been disconnected from the power source and allowed to cool. Particularly usefill PTC devices contain a PTC element which is composed of a PTC conductive polymer, i.e. a composition which comprises (1) an organic polymer, and (2) dispersed, or otherwise distributed, in the polymer, a particulate conductive filler, preferably carbon black. PTC conductive polymers and devices containing them are described, for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,237,441, 4,238,812, 4,315,237, 4,317,027, 4,426,633, 4,545,926, 4,689,475, 4,724,417, 4,774,024, 4,780,598, 4,800,253, 4,845,838, 4,857,880, 4,859,836, 4,907,340, 4,924,074, 4,935,156, 4,967,176, 5,049,850, 5,089,801 and 5,378,407, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference for all purposes.
In a batch of PTC devices made by the same manufacturing process, uncontrollable variations in the process can cause substantial variation in the conditions which will trip any individual device. The largest steady state current which will not cause any of the devices in the batch to trip is referred to herein as the xe2x80x9cpass currentxe2x80x9d (IPASS) or xe2x80x9chold currentxe2x80x9d, and the smallest steady state current which will cause all of the devices to trip is referred to as the xe2x80x9ctrip currentxe2x80x9d (ITRIP). In general, the difference between IPASS and ITRIP decreases slowly as the ambient temperature increases. Depending on the particular type of device, ITRIP may for example be 1.5 to 2.5 times IPASS at 20xc2x0 C. For any individual device, the pass current and the trip current are the same. However, in this specification, reference is made to a PTC device having an IPASS and a different ITRIP, because as a practical matter, the manufacturer of an electrical switch must make use of PTC devices taken from a batch of such devices. Generally, the higher the ambient temperature, the lower the pass current and the trip current. This phenomenon is referred to as xe2x80x9cthermal deratingxe2x80x9d, and the term xe2x80x9cderating curvexe2x80x9d is used to denote a graph of temperature against pass current.
A limitation on the known uses of PTC protection devices is that when a PTC device is placed in series with the load and sized to conduct the normal circuit current, the PTC device can take a relatively long time to convert to its tripped state on an overcurrent which is, e.g., up to a few times the normal circuit current.
The invention provides a new overcurrent protection system which will give a rapid response to even relatively small overcurrents. In the new system, a sensor element and circuit interruption element are placed in series with the load. The sensor element is functionally linked to the circuit interruption element via a control element, so that, when the current in the circuit exceeds a predetermined amount, the sensor element senses the overcurrent and communicates with the control element. The control element causes the circuit interruption element to change from a relatively conductive normal state to a relatively non-conductive fault state (including a completely open state) and remain latched in the fault state until reset.
In an example of a preferred embodiment of circuit arrangements of the invention, the sensor element comprises a resistive device connected in series with the load, and the control element comprises a PTC device which is thermally linked to the resistive device and is electrically connected to the circuit interruption element. When an overcurrent passes through such a system, the resistive device increases in temperature causing the PTC device to heat up and trip to its high resistance state. The PTC device is linked to the circuit interruption element so that the increased resistance of the PTC device causes the circuit interruption element to switch into its fault state. The PTC device is not placed in series with the load and therefore may operate at current levels much less than the normal circuit current which passes through the load.
The thermal linking of a resistive device with a PTC device is known in the art. A current to be measured and/or controlled passes through the resistive device. I2R heating of the resistive device causes the PTC device to heat up and its resistance increases accordingly. Such resistive devices may comprise resistors, heaters, high resistance wire (e.g. NiChrome), PTC devices and the like. It is known that in order to obtain the desired current/temperature performance of such combinations, certain characteristics of the resistive device must be controlled, particularly in the zone adjacent to the PTC device. Some of the characteristics to be controlled include the resistivity, shape and cross sectional area of the material. The resistive device should be chosen to minimize system impedance while achieving sufficient temperature rise under overcurrent conditions to cause the PTC device to heat up and trip to its high impedance state.
In a second example of a preferred embodiment of the invention, the sensor element comprises a resistive device connected in series with the load, and the control element comprises a bimetal switch which is thermally linked to the resistive device and is electrically connected to the circuit interruption element. When an overcurrent passes through such a system, the resistive device increases in temperature causing the bimetal switch to heat up and trip to its open state. The bimetal switch is linked to the circuit interruption element so that the open condition of the bimetal switch causes the circuit interruption element to switch to its fault state. The bimetal switch is not placed in series with the load and therefore may operate at current levels much less than the normal circuit current which passes through the load.
In a third example of a preferred embodiment of the invention, the function of the sensor element is provided by a bimetal switch which is placed in series with the parallel combination of the load and the control element. When an overcurrent passes through such a system, the bimetal switch increases in temperature and trips to its open state. The control element senses the state change of the sensor element and causes the circuit interruption element to switch to its fault state.
It will be apparent that polymeric PTC devices, ceramic PTC devices, other PTC devices such as bimetal devices, metallic PTC devices, arrangements of solid state devices with PTC characteristics, and devices displaying similar characteristics may be used in the circuit arrangements of this invention to provide reliable overcurrent protection. It will likewise be apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art that mechanical switches used in the circuit arrangements of this invention may include switches, relays, circuit breakers, isolators, bimetal devices and other devices. In addition, a solid state device or combination of solid state devices which provide disconnecting characteristics similar to those provided by mechanical switches may be used in place of the mechanical switches. Bimetal devices have also been referred to as bimetallic devices, electrothermal relays, thermally activated switches and/or electrothermal mechanisms with bimetal elements.
It will be apparent that in the preferred embodiments, this invention permits the use of PTC devices and bimetal switches to be arranged with mechanical switches and other electrical devices to provide reliable protection which protection was not previously available in the art. These and other features, objects and advantages will be understood or apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments of the invention as illustrated in the various drawing figures.